The purpose of this project is to determine the in vitro nutritional requirements of freshly isolated cells and long-term lines, both neoplastic and non-neoplastic, and to improve culture conditions of the cells so that rigidly controlled cells can be used to study the differences between non-neoplastic or malignant cells at the nutritional, metabolic, karyologic, and morphologic levels.